selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
New Classic
New Classic es una canción cantada por la actriz y cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez y el actor y cantante Drew Seeley, forma parte de la película y del soundtrack de Another Cinderella Story, así como una versión acústica y una versión en vivo de la canción. Letra Letra original= Ever try to reach for something But it's someone else's dream? Every step that you take forward It takes you right back where you been And then when you least expect it And you've tried about everything Somebody hears your opinions Somebody cares what you see You woke me up No longer tired With you I feel inspired You help me find my fire You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young and Taking on the world from the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you're on that floor Bring the beat back once more Let me see you do that Oh trying to do it right No rehearsals It's your life If you're doing this crazy dance Cause your making these crazy plans It's just this is not a test You put in work to be the best It's a classic take On a brand new game Before the needle drops They're gonna know your name When it gets old don't lose the light You're cold, I'll warm you up Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young and Trying everything just to touch your dreams You look so classic, fantastic Oh when you're on that floor Bring the beat back once more Let me see you do that It's become so hard For me to be surprised You're bringing back the real me No judgment in your eyes Cause when I dance with you It's how I speak the truth Just classic when we met Now you make me new You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young and Taking on the world from the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you on that floor Bring the beat back once more (Bring the beat back once more) You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young and Taking on the world from the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you're on that floor Bring the beat back once more Bring it back, bring it back Let me see you do that You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young and Taking on the world from the driver's seat You're the new classic, fantastic When you're on that floor Bring the beat back once more Let me see you do that |-| Letra traducida= Todo para tratar de llegar a algo Pero es el sueño de alguien más cada paso que llevar adelante que le lleva de regreso en el que ha sido y luego cuando menos te lo esperes y que intentó hacer todo lo alguien te escucha opinión a alguien le importa lo que estás diciendo que me despertó, ya no vinculada con ustedes me siento inspirado usted me ayudó a encontrar mi fuego usted es el nuevo clásico usted es el nuevo PYT su estado de pago, los jóvenes, teniendo en el mundo del asiento del conductor se ve tan clásico fantástico cuando estás en esa planta llevar el ritmo una vez más déjame ver que hace el oh intentando hacerlo bien y no los ensayos es tu mente y que está haciendo este loco baile porque usted está haciendo estas cosas que el éxito no es sólo una prueba que puso en el trabajo para ser el mejor ooh es un clásico para asumir un nuevo juego antes de la aguja gotas Soy saber su nombre creo que es más no perder tu amor, eres frío I'll caliente hasta que te tu amor se acerca, y hasta y hasta usted es el nuevo clásico usted es el nuevo PYT su estado de pago, los jóvenes, y tratar everithing acaba de tocar su sueño se ve tan clásico fantástico cuando estás en esa planta llevar el ritmo una vez más el ritmo una vez más déjame ver que usted hace que se vuelve tan difícil para mí estar sorprendido que está trayendo de vuelta la realidad me sentencia y no en tus ojos y es cuando bailo con usted ahora es i ver la verdad sólo cerca de volver ahora me haces nuevo usted es el nuevo clásico usted es el nuevo PYT porque usted es de pago, los jóvenes, teniendo en el mundo desde el asiento del conductor te ves tan clásico fantástico cuando estás en esa planta destacar el ritmo de vuelta una vez más el ritmo una vez más usted es el nuevo clásico usted es el nuevo PYT porque te pagan, los jóvenes, usted está tomando en el mundo desde el asiento del conductor te ves tan clásico ves tan clásico cuando usted está en ese piso llevar el ritmo de vuelta sí traerla de vuelta, traer de vuelta oh déjame ver que usted hace usted es el nuevo sí usted es el nuevo PYT PYT porque usted es de pago, los jóvenes, y en la oportunidad de creer en mí usted es el nuevo clásico, fantástico cuando estás en esa palabra estás en esa palabra traer de vuelta una vez más de vuelta una vez más déjame ver que usted hace Notas * Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones